Ice Breaker
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Lyserg and Jeanne are alone and decides to play a little game... a game that will lead to the confession of their feelings... 6th chappie up! long update gomen...
1. Chapter One

His brows furrowed, and his lips contorted into a frown. He clutched the piece of paper tightly, leaving marks at its edges.

"Lyserg?"

Automatically, his gaze met scarlet. "Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"H-hai."

"Then what did you get?"

"E-eh?" running his hand over his hair in utter frustration, Lyserg continued to stare at the piece of paper.

"Well?"

"I-it's... Who is the last person you think of before you go to sleep...?"

Silence followed.

Ice Breaker 

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

She watched, amused, as his cheeks were tinted pink. Iron Maiden Jeanne stared at one of her angels sitting right across her. The rest of the X – Laws had gone off, and Meene had suggested she and Lyserg play a little game to entertain themselves, since they would be gone for a while.

At first the two of them were a little hesitant, but they have agreed nonetheless.

And to her surprise she took out a pack of cards... at first she had answered not to know any card game, but Meene had simply smiled slyly and told her it wasn't a normal pack of cards... and it wasn't.

When she had a good look on the box that contained the cards, her eyes wandered to Meene skeptically.

In bright letters, the word "Ice Breaker" was spelled out in bold.

And here she was now, sitting across Lyserg playing Ice Breaker. The two of them had found out that it was a game to know someone better. Shuffle the cards, pick one card, and answer the question... easy, ne? 

Wrong. There was more to it than just simple questions... they were more to it... 

"Well, Lyserg what is it?"

He swallowed audibly, and read the question out loud, "Who is the last person you think of before you go to sleep?"

A moment of silence...

And another...

And another...

Lyserg ran the question over and over in his mind. For one thing he could say it was his parents who had been killed mercilessly in front of him... or Asakura Hao for making go through such suffering... dakedo...

His face became flushed once again... he had found out he had been thinking of a certain ruby-eyed someone often before sleep had embraced him under its wings of darkness.

"Lyserg?"

Jeanne frowned. He had been spaced off for a few moments... "Is anything wrong?"

"No... Its nothing at all..."

"Are you sure... you've been—"

"I'm SURE..."

He had taken her aback by raising his voice. Hanging his head low he muttered an apology...

"Please tell me... I really would like to know."

Placing the card at the very end of the stack of cards, he confronted her with a reassuring smile... "It's nothing."

What puzzled her was the way that her pulse quickened.

Sighing audibly he prepared his answer... he really wouldn't dream of telling anyone this dakedo... she had every right.

"You."

Jeanne blinked, completely, utterly puzzled. "Me?"

"H-hai..." he felt his throat go dry and he fiddled with his thumb... now how the HELL was he going to explain. He lowered his head, so as not to meet her gaze...

"Jeanne-sama, I really don't know when it started... demo... for some reason I... I-well I have been thinking off you often.

There was another long pause, and the two dare not, look at each other. The sudden revelation startled her very much... and confused her too. But she was sure... she felt very happy.

And with a voice above a whisper she announced, "It's my turn now."

Lyserg would NOT, definitely not meet her gaze... its was TOO embarrassing, and he would not hear the end of it. 

Then he heard a surprised gasp from her, and immediately went to her side. 

"Jeanne-sama, daijoubo desu ka?"

She nodded. Once again emerald met ruby, and the two of them found themselves looking away...

"What was is..."

Jeanne's cheeks colored... "I-I was just surprised with the question."

Nodding almost audibly he stood up, and sat back, right across her, much to Jeanne's disappointment... she kind of liked it when he was by her side.

"What is it then?"

"..."

"Jeanne-sama?"

"... How often... how often do you..."

Now her cheeks were nothing compared to a tomato's. The words would not come out of her mouth... No she would not... compared to Lyserg's question hers was too... err... much more personal... but it wasn't like she was doing it!

"Jeanne-sama?"

She wordlessly handed him the piece of card, and he took it quizzically... 

A pause, and... 

"WWWWHHHHHHAAATTTTTT~~~?!?!"

"I-I think I don't have to answer that, ne?"

He voiced out his agreement, returned the card to the very end of stack, Jeanne took out another card... she sighed in relief this time... this one was easier...

"Name five of your nice and bad attitudes..."

There was a short thoughtful pause, and Jeanne started enumerating hers... "I'm not really sure, but people tend to say that I'm nice, kind, friendly, sweet, and honest... well that's what they tell me, and as for my bad traits..."

Lyserg found himself staring a her, and the words _'You don't have any.'_ Playing on his head.

"Lyserg, its your turn now."

He nodded and chose a card... His eyes widened when he read the sentence in the font of Courier New.

"Lyserg?"

Swallowing the lump at his throat, eh shakily read his question...

"What is you ideal boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Tsuzuku 

Nihao minna-san~~~!! Heh, heh the thought came to me when I was studying Catholic Christian Formation (The test was MUCH harder than Integrated Science~~~!!! O) it reminded me of that activity, and yes~!! It was Icebreaker... I'm supposed to be studying Algebra and Ap (my two worst subjects) but I had done this instead...

I had the WORSTquestions... and if you want to know what Jeanne's first question was... you better review NOW~~!! Yes _you_! Review...

Dedicated to my dear adviser last year, Mt. Sinai in Albay, Warfreaks Association, and to Albay Airlines... Heh, heh Isabel kung binabasa mo man 'to sorry po~~!! Trip ko lang gayahin yung dedication mo… wala lang...

Heh, heh...  remember to review!


	2. Chapter Two

This was bad... for one thing I had NEVER even thought about this question or for another, I have never wanted a girlfriend... such things are not important enough to occupy my mind...

And here I was now blushing like an idiot in front of Jeanne-sama stuttering helplessly... what she must think of me!

So now my current dilemma... what IS my ideal girlfriend...?

**Chapter Two: Revelations Abound**

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

"Anou... can I think this over for a minute?"

She only nodded and smiled. Sighing in relief I made a silent prayer to God almighty, that Jeanne-sama was a _very_ understanding person... 

Understanding... yes it would be nice to have someone close to you who understands you... someone who knows all your pains, and someone who would always be aware of, of what I'm going through right now... Jeanne-sama knows...

And she has gone through the same things... and she's very patient too...

A felt a smile cross my lips... it nice of her to let me think over the question. Involuntarily I raised my head and looked directly at _Jeanne_.

Understanding, patient, and kind... and somehow I remembered mother's words...

_As long as she loves you for whom you truly are..._

For some reason I liked the feeling the way I saw my reflection against those crimson orbs... the image seemed so bright, and happy... everything I could never be.

Another sigh, and I tipped my head unto my hands... the question was _much_ harder than I have first thought.

That was it... understanding, patient, and kind... everything what Jeanne was... a plus factor that she was also pretty and very smart too...

Unconsciously I banged my head on the table... Marco would be committing homicide against me, when he learns of what I'm thinking... what was I thinking?!  
  


It was just like telling myself that Jeanne was my ideal girl—

God. **NO.**

I couldn't help myself sweat drop... Lyserg-kun had just banged his head against the table... it must've hurt... he seemed to be taking an awful lot of time with this particular question... I sure can relate... I never really bothered myself with such things...

Although... I really don't wonder why, why lots of girls would like a boyfriend... I think I know the reason... it would be nice to have someone worry about you, have someone to comfort you, to make you smile, to make you laugh... someone who would do things willingly for you...

Someone gentle and kind, honest, and very caring... someone like Lyserg...

"Jeanne?"

I don't know why but I felt my cheeks burn when I met her gaze... I mentally kicked myself... I called her 'Jeanne'... Marco would really want to kill me...

Thankfully she didn't seem to notice, she seemed really deep in thought right now.

"Gomen..."

She looked up at to me with a puzzled look... I never really noticed but she really looked cute like that... 

Marco is going to shoot me.

"J-jeane-sama..."

"Hmm?"

"I-I'd like to answer the question now..."

Another smile, and she acknowledged me, "I-I really don't know what kind of girlfriend I'd want but..."

"... Mother always told me... it doesn't matter as long as _she_ loves me... that would be my answer. It doesn't matter as long as she cares deeply for me... I'm sorry to have taken so much time."

Another one of her smiles... "It's all right."

... I could never get enough of them.

"My turn now." Taking another delicate card from the neat stack, I could feel his eyes on me... it reminds me of that song...

_What would you feel like wishing right now?_

"... Wish?" 

"Jeanne...?"

I looked up at him. I liked the way he said my name... it felt so nice to hear... making me feel my name is special...

"I-I mean Jeanne-sama... is anything wrong?"

Handing him the card I had him read my question... "What would you feel like wishing right now...?"

He gazed at me for a few more minutes and I could feel my pulse quicken, "Would you like to take some time?"

Nodding my head almost inaudibly I tried analyzing my question... 

_What would I want right now? Want... _

For some reason... I don't feel like wishing something... I'm quite... happy. Happy, to have a time for myself, happy not to go through pain, happy I'm with... Lyserg. I looked up at him, and he's just waiting there, patiently...

He must've felt my gaze since he inclined his head at me, and nodded.

Should I tell him? That what I really would want to wish for, would be... would be to stay with him... I don't mind playing the game... I don't mind at all... I really would want to stay with him... to stay in the presence of his company, and...

"I'm ready for my answer."

A small encouraging smile... but the smile he flashed me, meant something... something more to me... I can't explain it... maybe... maybe I'll know as we play this game... as I get to know him much better...

"What I really would like... right now..."

He held my gaze, and he still continued to smile, "I'd just like to keep all of you safe."

_Especially you... But want I really want is to stay with you... _

Taking another card, I prayed feverishly it would be something very easy... but alas... Fate must hate me...

Argh~~! What kind of a question was THIS?!

_Describe your crush._

I slammed my head in f frustration...

"Lyserg-kun...?"  
  


Retracting my face from the surface of the table I gave Jeanne an awkward smile... She must think I'm going crazy...

"Daijobou desu ka?"

"Daijoubo... here's my question..." I handed her the card... I don't feel like reading my question... why did I get all the bad ONES... 

I'm not sure but I think I heard a small gasp from Jeanne... I mean Jeanne-sama... her face was a little bit flushed... I wonder why...

"Erm... it's a very interesting question ne?"

I nodded reluctantly... "I guess."

I sighed in spite of myself... at least I didn't have to name who she is... Wait... do I even have one?

Tsuzuku 

^-^ Hi, Lor-chan, if you're reading this, let me tell you, I'm currently listening to '_This Guy Is In Love With You'_, yes, our national anthem... Mwahaha~~!! The next chapter would be my favorite one XD... May nagagawa lang talaga sa kin yung mg kanta ng _Parokya ni Edgar_... lolz... the next chapter would be special for me... Jeanne's question will be revealed in the next chapter... that's why it's so special^^ 

Thank you to:

Joruri Soma, syaoran no hime, Kitsune Asakura, Starwave, kawaii-kirei, Angel-wing2, passerby, Sheo Darren and to you Lor-chan^^


	3. Chapter Three

"Err, Jeanne-sama what if I don't have one?"

"Hmm... How about someone you admire or look up to..."

Lyserg sighed... he was really starting to hate this game... maybe he should shoot the guy who made this... that would've been fulfilling... 

Another sigh. But what can he do? He might as well, answer the question and get over it. _But Jeanne might notice... or not..._

_But Marco might... _

_He isn't going to know..._

Lyserg tipped his head unto his hands. The game was driving him to insanity! Now he was arguing with himself! 

_"She's kind-hearted, gentle, kind, and absolutely beautiful... there's a lot more to her, and I **love**__her dearly."_

"_She_ must be very wonderful then."

Lyserg twitched. He did NOT just say that out LOUD. He flushed bright red, and cursed himself mentally.

Wait...

Lyserg blinked. When Jeanne had spoken those words there was a certain edge to them. Fiery... was she mad? But what for...? Had he said something? Done anything?

"J-Jeanne... sama...?"

"Nothing."

Another involuntary wince, Jeanne had spoken to him, with a blank tone, with a certain icy edge.

It was really starting to worry him.

Jeanne picked a card, but did not read it immediately. A frown crossing her beautiful features... it was starting to annoy her. That feeling. When Lyserg had described the one he admired... something in her chest contracted. It was a sinking feeling, and she felt her stomach churn. Was she sick?

Dismissing such thoughts, she read her card, and her eyes widened. 

There were two rules that Meene had given them. One, answer the any of the questions truthfully, and two... fear the 'Oops' card...

Quietly handing Lyserg the card, she closed her eyes and waited. 

"Anou, Jeanne-sama, it's an—"

"—Ask me anything you want."

Lyserg blinked and stared at the card. Written in a simple black font, was a one-syllabical, four-letter word... which meant everything to him.

What was he going to ask her? He wasn't about to let this opportunity pass!

Maybe he should ask her... umm... maybe he should... wait err, maybe... what WILL he ask her?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he began massaging his temples. This game was _really_ starting to irk him...

"Hurry up."

He winced again, there was a certain bitter edge to her tone, and he hated that.

Jeanne frowned. Lyserg's earlier question was really starting to really get to her. Who was _that_ girl he spoke of?! His tone was wistful and longing. She didn't know much about the girls Lyserg was acquainted with, but she knew one thing... she would want to let Shamash at that girl whoever _she_ is. The very thought of Lyserg liking _someone_ else, made her blood boil. She felt mad anger course through her veins, and she didn't at all feel comfortable.

"I'm ready."

She looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that flashed momentarily... hurt?

But why...?

"Do you hate me?"

Lyserg smacked himself.

What was happening to him?! He would not believe that he had just said _that_. He didn't want to be so straightforward. He just wanted to ask if something was bothering her, but instead... 

"Argh..."

"Lyserg?"

"H-hai, Jeanne-chan?"

Jeanne looked at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. "I-I mean, Jeanne-sama..."

He would NEVER do that again... Marco was really going to kill him.

"Nothing's bothering me Lyserg. Actually, there was... but I'm happy now."

He inclined his head, when she flashed her a gentle smile. All of her anger abated when he suddenly said her name. She preferred that kind of endearment to the title of 'Mistress' very much, and noting it was said by Lyserg... it made her smile.

"Lyserg it's your turn now."

"Okay."

At least Jeanne wasn't mad at him... he smiled thoughtfully. Maybe this game wasn't so bad at all...

... Or not.

What the **HELL** was this kind of question doing in this stack... 

_Are you a homosexual?_

Hi minna-san~! Okay here's the question of Jeanne on the first chapter... it's an alternate ending to chapter one ^-^ heh, heh... O-M-A-K-E 

"What is it then?"

"..."

"Jeanne-sama?"

"... How often... how often do you..."

Now her cheeks were nothing compared to a tomato's. The words would not come out of her mouth... No she would not... compared to Lyserg's question hers was too... err... much more personal... but it wasn't like she was doing it!

"Jeanne-sama?"

She wordlessly handed him the piece of card, and he took it quizzically... 

A pause, and... 

"WWWWHHHHHHAAATTTTTT~~~?!?!"

"I-I think I don't have to answer that, ne?"

"But you must!"

Jeanne gazed at him, absolutely confused. "B-but Lyserg it's too—"

He silenced her immediately by grasping both her shoulders, and pulling her closer.

"Answer the question."

Lyserg was really starting to scare her. There was something on his eyes that she could not depict... but it seemed like... fury?

What would he be angry of?

"Jeanne."

She stifled a small gasp, had she been that busy as not to noticed that Lyserg had closed the gap between them, and the proximity of their lips, made her heart pound.

"Answer the question... please."

"But, its too personnal—"

"Just tell me if you have taken a bath with someone else in the past."

He had immediately panicked when he read the card... and even more worried when he saw Jeanne's initial reaction. 

She was flushed, and she wasnted to close the subject immediately, it was as if she did not want to open up to him. 

Just the thought of _someone_ with _his_ Jeanne together in a bath, did _not_ at all enlightened him. No, NOT at all... Jeanne was his, and his _alone_. But, for some reason a thought entered his mind... Jeanne's ivory flesh exposed, against his own hands, her dmap hair against his shoulders—

—Now the stupid game was turning him into a hentai~!

"Lyserg, you're hurting me."

He shook his head and he let go of her immediately. "I'm sorry." He placed a gentle kiss upon the tip of her nose, and returned to his seat, this was rather dissapointing to Jeanne.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry, Jeanne, but I just wanted you to—"

"No. I could've never done that in the past. Marco wouldn't have approved of it."

He nodded. Somehow the thought of Marco restricting Jeanne to do anything she wanted made him want to go and decapitate the man. He shook his head again. First the game had turned him into a stuttering idiot, a hentai, and now he was having homicidal thoughts. Maybe he should've refused the game after all... maybe after an hour or so, doctors would be rushing him to the mental hospital. Oh, damn. 

Tsuzuku 

I hope that would make up for the past chapter, which was rather short... sorry for too much OOC-ness, I don't know why but I write this chapters, whenever I'm not feeling well... . don't ask... I think my insanity level just rocketed off the scales... I think the same thing will happen to you when you're forced to listen to you father singing 'Mr. Suave'! Even though with all the weirdness happening in my house, I really like this chapter... heh, heh a jealous Jeanne-sama appeals to me... lolz.

Sorry about the spaces... I'll find a way to fix those, but for a while please bear with me!

Anyways, thank you very much to the following people:

Starwave, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Kitsune Asakura, Joruri Soma, ice suzaku, kawaii-kirei, YAY ^___^, Eliv, Takari-san, Angel-wing2 and Lor-chan 

^O^ a big thanks to all of you~!

Tune in for the next chapter...


	4. Chapter Four

_What the heck was this kind of question doing in this stack?!_

"Lyserg?"

"H-hai?"

"Can you read the question?"

"E-eh?"

Jeanne looked up at him curiously. What's wrong with him?

"Err... sure Jeanne... I mean Jeanne-sama... it says that... umm, well..."

"Yes, Lyserg?"

"T-the question is... is... Err... "

Jeanne smiled, "You can just give it to me." and he did... reluctantly.

He watched anxiously as her eyes widened, and surprise ebbing her features.

"I-it's a very... err... interesting question... I've noticed you seem to be getting all the... umm... fascinating questions..."

"Y-you think so?"

Jeanne flashed him a smile her eyes close benignly, "Yes."

She always looks so good... especially when she smiles... everything seems all right. Like nothing would go wrong... I really would want to spend more time with her... alone.

"The answer is **NO**... Of course I'm not straight."

Jeanne looked up at him with wide eyes, even Lyserg was surprised, "I-I mean of course not I'm **not **gay~~~!"

Lyserg cleared his throat, "I was just a little bit confused..." maybe I shouldn't have slammed my head that heard... argh... what's happening to me~~?!

"Lyserg..."

Still blushing, he inclined his head and met her gaze, "... are you sure you're not gay?"

"Eh~~?!"

"I-I was just making sure, and I-I..."

She smiled when she felt the pressure of his hand around hers. The warmth of his very flesh against hers, made her feel very warm and comfortable indeed.

"I'm sorry Lyserg-kun."

"It's okay." He smiled

**Chapter Four: In The Arms Of An Angel**

"What's the question Jeanne... I mean Jeanne-sama..."

"Umm... well, it's..."

"Yes?"

"... When was your most memorable birthday...?"

Something was wrong. Lyserg swore he saw something flicker in those bright ruby orbs. The usual spark was gone, and she seemed rather down.

"... I don't think this question won't be answered..." something was really wrong. Her dark silver locks fell before her eyes like a curtain, and he had noticed her grip tightening on the piece of white card.

"Jeanne... is there anything wrong? You can tell me..."

"Oh, Lyserg!"

"There's nothing to worry about."

He ran his fingers through her fine tresses, whispering comforting words. He had never seen Jeanne break down and cry. She had never shown her weaknesses... he sighed, he wouldn't have known she experienced a painful past.

Her quiet sniffling continued to penetrate through the stillness, but they have been reduced from the sobs she had been emitting for the past half hour or so. For the short time they have spent together she had poured her heart out to him. He had pulled her closed to him, her head resting against his chest, while her hands circled his waist.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Would you want to rest now?"

To his surprise she shook her head vigorously.

_I still want to spend time with Lyserg... I feel safe next to him... I don't want this moment to end. I feel safe... very safe... in the arms of an angel._

"What's the question you got Lyserg?"

She closed her eyes contentedly when he felt his fingers brush against her cheek. She had persuaded him to hold her close. 

She giggled silently at the thought, and flushed at the same time. Lyserg would do anything for her... it was such a nice feeling.

"Err... What is your most unforgettable moment?"

She looked up at him and smiled. _It would be nice to know. _

"Well... I-I..."

He really would like to slam his head against the table... maybe it would clear his head or something, but... maybe he might say _something_ else just like the last time...

Would he admit it? That every single time he had spent with Jeanne had been well kept and remembered... it seemed **too** much... what would she think...?

"There's quite a lot..."

"I don't mind... just tell me what you like most of them..."

"What I like most...?"

What I like most is having you here next to me...

Lyserg sighed. He had been getting all this thoughts... _This game is bad for my health... maybe I shouldn't have played this game..._

He sighed for probably the umpteenth time. Now he was lying to himself. He knew he was _really_ enjoying the game... he twirled a lock a Jeanne's silky hair, and smiled thoughtfully. She didn't seem to mind being this close to him... he actually felt a warm feeling in his stomach when she said how much she liked to be next to him...

"Well... I really don't know much about my unforgettable moments, dakedo... I really enjoy spending time with you... err, and the rest of the X – Laws that is..."

Jeanne didn't comment but let out a thoughtful "hmm..."

Tsuzuku 

Gomenasai if the chapter was rather short... . I couldn't pull myself together to make a longer one... gomen~~~! Too much OOC-ness too...

Thank you to my dearest reviewers: **Eliv, Kitsune Asakura, Kaori, YAY ^____^/Kurura-kun, Joruri Soma, Angel-wing2, kawaii-kirei, Meene a. k. a. Mei-ling, ice suzaku, reika-179, black-thief/Lor-chan, syao-chan (cute ng email ad mo ^^), and Takari-san **

'Til the next time minna-san~~!


	5. Chapter Five

Jeanne looked up at him. Throughout the game she had noticed that Lyserg expressed his surprise in different (not to mention hilarious) ways.

For example... banging his head on the table... but this time...

His eyes had gone wide, and he was chewing his bottom lip slowly. It had been a few minutes since he last chose the card from the stack... 

And fortunately there were no violent reactions or whatsoever... he just looked utterly confused...

_... And utterly cute..._

Jeanne blushed at the thought shameful of her contemplation. She had let go of Lyserg (much to her discontent) feeling rather appalled by the idea (but they're still sitting close to each other^-^)... what if Marco and the rest of the X – Laws walked on them... she shuddered at the thought.

**Chapter Five: Wrong Conclusions... Not Really...**

"Anou..."

The soft ringing of her voice immediately snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Jeanne... sama..."

"Would you like to answer your question now?"

Lyserg stared at her quietly, blinking once, twice, and thrice... "Err... Jeanne-sama..."

"Yes?"

"I-I..."

Jeanne didn't know why but she felt her heart beating faster when she noticed the not so slight tint of red upon his usually pale cheeks.

_He had been blushing quite a lot through the entire expense of the game though..._ _it makes him appear a lot cuter..._

Shaking her head vigorously she turned to look at Lyserg...

"J-Jeanne..."

"Yes?'

His thoughts seemed rather intense not to notice that he had called her again by her first name _only_.

"I... have a **very** important confession to make..."

The simple eight-worded sentence made _the_ Lord Iron Maiden Jeanne blush like crazy. **That** was it... the word _confession_ triggered something within her.

_Would Lyserg tell me he wishes to leave the X – Laws? Would he tell me that he would just love to bitch slap Marco and tell him how much of a bastard he is? Is it about the way Marco snores so loudly that he can't stand it and he would rather be transferred somewhere else... nearer to my room perhaps... Would he... would he... tell me that **he loves me**?_

Jeanne openly blushed, not at all happy with how she concluded Lyserg's peculiar behavior. 

"Well... Jeanne-sama... I'd just like you to ask... Umm... what does this question means... I don't understand it at all..."

Jeanne almost fell on top of her head.

A question. He was ashamed to ask a question... Well, she couldn't really blame him... it was a rather... personal question.

_When was you last monthly period?_

"Lyserg..."

"H-hai?"  
"I don't think you need to answer this question..."

"I don't?"

"Yes you don't. And you do **NOT** want to."

"Okay... whatever you say Jeanne-sama..." although it still did confuse him what the question was all about.

Since Lyserg didn't answer the question he was _forced_ to take another card...

And what did you know it was an _Oops_ card... 

Jeanne twirled a lock of her lustrous silver hair... this maybe the _only_ chance she could have... 

While Jeanne was thinking it over, he didn't notice a certain green-eyed angel keeping a close eye on her. 

He sighed. He would like her back in his arms. She fitted in his arms perfectly, and he definitely enjoyed the warmth she radiated. It made him feel comfortable and relaxed... 

_Feels like heaven..._

He smiled at the thought. Heaven IS a state of ultimate bliss, and not a place to dream of, it was enough having the one he loved *cough* respected rather by his side...

He was **FULLY **contented to have her close and he could definitely not ask for more...

And that ends chapter five... WAIT~~~~!  Before you throw any pointed object at the screen just let me say that there is an omake... Heh, heh I finally wrote something under two hours without listening to _Parokya ni Edgar_...

**~ O M A K E ~**

**Lyserg-kun Gets Caught**

"Lyserg what the **@#$%** in seven **hells** are you doing with... with _this_~~~?!"

Jeanne winced involuntarily... in all her life she had never heard Marco utter the word _hell_ (much less bellow it) unless under VERY chosen circumstances, nor a curse word nevertheless... she reckoned he would even NEVER utter one under ANY circumstances. It was a sin, a bad habit not to be acquired by someone who claims himself holy.

Dakedo... hmm... he had done it ONLY once... maybe she can be considerate. Jeanne shook her head; maybe she should reprimand him... needless to say the conversation would prove to be interesting... 

"How could you~?! You~~! Of all the people... I shall ask Lord Maiden immediately to bestow upon you a severe punishment... NO~~~! I shall ask for her permission to kick you out the group!"

Jeanne felt her cheeks burn. Maybe she **should **kick  Marco out instead. The thought of not seeing Lyserg made her rather uncomfortable. Lyserg had always helped her in anyway he can whether it be strenuous or to the simplest task of baking (^^;; couldn't help myself, Chocolate Chip Cookies© anyone?) 

"But Marco-san please understand I—"

"You WHAT~~~?! You Lyserg have given up to temptation~~?! Do you HEAR me~~?! You have stained your eyes with impurity~~! You are FILTHY~~~!"

Jeanne tightened her grip on the doorframe. How dare Marco judge a person so fast~! Was it not a teaching of God not to easily criticize someone upon first impressions... she really was going to do some serious butt-kicking later (^^;; Jeanne-sama doing some ass kicking... that would be priceless).

"You are NOT to be affiliated with someone of the female sex~~~! Much less... much less~~~~~"

"We were not doing anything~~~!!!"

"And I'm a devil incarnate~~"

_You are~~~! One, two, five, eight, ten. Ten, six, five, two, zero..._

Lyserg tried not to clench his fists any harder in fear of drawing blood. It really wanted him to just have his fist, his very OWN fist connecting with that thick skull of Marco's... whoever said he had under gone celibacy~~?!  
And his hands... his dirty, disgusting, REVOLTING fingers around his... his beloved.

"You are NOT worthy enough~~~!"

Jeanne gasped... she had juts heard Marco's palm connecting with flesh. Lyserg clutched his left cheek, now with a _very_ distinct slap mark...

That was the _last_ straw...

... A few minutes later...

Jeanne pressed her ear closer to the door. Just a while ago it was just like World War Three broke out, but now... it was deathly quiet... so still.

Deciding it was stupid of her to stand meaninglessly in front of the door pressing her ear to door was **NOT** a dignified position for someone like her. She was about to leave when the door opened, and look who was standing there.

Jeanne immediately blushed, and found out that the floor was a _very_ interesting subject to be focusing about.

"Jeanne-sama, I am dearly sorry for the racket a while ago."

He smiled. _Jeanne you are so absolutely stupid! You're acting like a foolish schoolgirl in front of Lyserg._ In an attempt to cover her flaming cheeks she let her glossy curtain of locks cover her face.

"Jeanne-sama please return to your room. It's rather early, you might want to take some rest."

"O-okay..."

She let out an uncharacteristic giggle. She agreed, love does make one do the stupidest of things... including make a total fool of yourself, wait... who said that it was _love_.

Lyserg sighed of relief when Jeanne disappeared around a corner. He clutched his _beloved_ at his back. With a last glance at the room, he snickered.

"Goodbye Marco-san~~! Have a LOVELY day..."

Inside the room was a battered and bruised Marco all tied up by means of pantyhose (don't ask why).

He pressed his _beloved_ to his chest, and smiled happily.

His _beloved_...

... a framed picture of Jeanne... not just any framed picture... a framed picture of Jeanne wearing lingerie... where he got it... even the gods don't know.

Tsuzuku 

That was weird if I should say so myself. Sorry for excessive OOC-ness... not to mention too much eccentricity.

My warmest thank you to the following people:

**Joruri Soma, Eliv, Kurura-kun, GoddessLD, Kitsune Asakura, black-thief/Lor-chan, kawaii-kirei, Takari-san, and EneriRenie.**


	6. Chapter Six

Last chapter on _Ice Breaker_…

"I... have a **very** important confession to make..."

The simple eight-worded sentence made _the_ Lord Iron Maiden Jeanne blush like crazy. **That** was it... the word _confession_ triggered something within her.

_Would Lyserg tell me he wishes to leave the X – Laws? Would he tell me that he would just love to bitch slap Marco and tell him how much of a bastard he is? Is it about the way Marco snores so loudly that he can't stand it and he would rather be transferred somewhere else... nearer to my room perhaps... Would he... would he... tell me that _**_he loves me_**_?_

Since Lyserg didn't answer the question he was _forced_ to take another card...

And what did you know it was an _Oops_ card...

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

"So Lyserg what would it be?"

"If I'm not mistaken Jeanne-_sama_, Meene-_san_ said that when you pick an _Oops_ card you can ask anything you might like. So ask away!"

An emotion came over the young leader's eyes.

'Anything…' 

Chapter Six: Himegoto 

"So Jeanne-_chan_—err, **_sama_** what would you like to ask me." openly he was smiling, inwardly he was kicking himself. He cannot believe he slipped… again. If Marco heard of this he would berate him endlessly about propriety and knowing your place. 

He fought down a smile.

**_IF_** he did find out… but if he did… the though made him flinch. 

While Lyserg was busy with his though our dear Maiden-sama noticed the small incline in the corner of his lips.

_What is he thinking of?_****_Or better yet… who? I hope it's me…_

Bringing up a hand to clutch her reddening cheek, the X – Laws leader would've been surprised—if not downright traumatized if she would've known that Marco was invading the young dowser's mind. ********

But of course we all know that Lys doesn't think of Marco _that_ way… eww… let us not continue on that line of thought, for we might leave ourselves completely scarred for life.

"So I can ask you _any_ question." _'Duh, Jeanne, he already said that… so stupid of you!'_ she colored more at this, her impulse to bring up both her hands to her not so pale cheeks.

Lyserg didn't mind. He loved hearing her voice. "Of course." simply drowning in the soft tinkering of her melody whenever her strawberry pale lips part. He would love to hear her sing. It would simply be angelic… maybe the two of them should play _Truth or dare_ next… better yet _Seven Minutes In Heaven_.

_'It would be truly be heaven… Kuso, Diethyl you've bee in her company this long not to think of such perverse view towards Jeanne-chan… Maiden-sama. If Marco was telepathic he would've crucified you already.'_ He frowned at the ungodliness of his thoughts. What made his frown deeper was that he did not mind it. 

While our favorite dowser was trying not to stray away from the path of the corrupted, our dear Iron Maiden was racking her brain for a question. _'What would I ask him? Does he enjoy my company? That doesn't sound right… Umm… how about does he like the game? Ugh, that's so lame… What does he think of me?'_ Jeanne took a shuddering breath. No, try as she might she could never ask anything like that… It was too… blunt.

She had to be vague somehow… but be able to hint that she wanted to know about his _feelings_ for her…

She said the first thing that came to her mind. "Lyserg, what's your secret?"

Now that stumped him from his fantasies, which consisted of him, Jeanne, and enclosed spaces, but that **is** a different story. Who knows maybe I'd tell you all that story _someday_ ^_~…

"_Sumimasen_, Jeanne-_chan_?" He did not notice that he had uttered the endearment. 

She only blushed. Lyserg's utterance of her favorite nickname made it harder for her. Too bad he doesn't know… she really should tell him… the poor English might develop a brain hemorrhage for continuously banging his head upon solid (have I mentioned sturdy) things. Now we don't want Lyserg to die before he had a chance for him to confess.

"Your secret Lyserg… err, an embarrassing moment, something you've done that you've never told anyone before or…" she swallowed hard. Why did the room temperature suddenly escalated…? "Or, a—a… well you know… certainfeelingsforanimportantsomeone…"

"Would you repeat that, Jeanne-_chan_?" Lyserg still did not notice he had used –_chan_ instead of the honorary _–sama_… or who knows, he might have deliberately done it.

"Certain feelings for an important someone…" her bangs which were locks of wispy silvery gray threw her eyes over a shadow curtaining them. She didn't want Lyserg to see the eager hope that they betrayed.

For a full ten minutes the vicinity was thrown into a realm of silence. 

"Well… my greatest secret is… umm… it's really embarrassing… its…"

Jeanne fiddled with her thumbs… is this it?

**Tsuzuku**…

MWAHAHAHAHA~~~ bow down to the evil author… cliffhanger~~~ 

^_____^ Yes, before you kill me you must review first to know what it is~~~ ooh, continuous updates from me! See, I really do things productively during summer!

Sorry for the long update… this is for Lor-chan and Sheo Darren… especially Sheo Darren who loves the coupling so much^^

Thanks are in order: **Kistune Asakura, Joruri Soma, kawaii-kirei, Takari-san, keii-hk, Eliv, black-thief, ice suzaku, hailey1740, Setsumi-san, s91**


End file.
